1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that releases a latched condition of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a vehicle, a release actuator is driven to unlatch a door such as a trunk lid. A latch releasing device applied to such a vehicle generally includes a switch for driving the release actuator. Such a latch releasing device is disclosed in for example, Japanese Patent No. 3534068, in which an operating unit that projects outwards from an opening of a door outer panel axially supports a door handle on a base member. A switch that is more medially located than the door outer panel is turned on by a pressing portion of the door handle when the operating unit is swung.
In the vehicle with the latch releasing device, when an operator swings the operating unit of the door handle to turn on the switch, the release actuator is driven to cause a door latch device to unlatch the door. Thus, compared to a conventional latch releasing device that releases the door latch via a wire cable or a link rod, a control force can be significantly reduced.
In the latch releasing device, the operating unit of the door handle and a load receiving member that receives an operation load for door-opening operation are covered by a waterproof cover. The periphery of the cover is sandwiched between the door outer panel and the base member to ensure desired waterproof performance. Thus, for example, in vehicle washing, washing water can be prevented from entering inside from the opening of the outer door panel.
However, for example, if washing water having a high pressure is sprayed on the cover member at a car washing station, the door handle may swing via the cover member. This causes the switch to turn on, and the trunk lid is accidentally opened. Setting a high spring constant of a return spring inside the switch can prevent such a situation. However, a high spring constant of the return spring causes defects, for example, that the switch is not turned on by operating the operating unit, and the operability is significantly reduced.